In the existing implementations of load cell topology network, connections are usually realized by use of traditional cables. In particular, networking of the load cell topology network is realized by connecting one end of a cable with load cells and the other end of the cable with a junction box, then connecting the junction box with instruments or other terminal devices by cables. In the existing implementations of load cell topology network utilizing traditional cables, dedicated junction boxes are needed, with non-flexible manner of connections, long wiring length and high cost. Besides, it is not convenient in future maintenance because, when a load cell replaced or added, the junction box has to be re-opened.
Chinese patent application CN200910197623.1 discloses a double connector structure designed for serially connecting load cells in order to achieve the topology networking. This solution eliminates the need for digital junction boxes, but it can only achieve serial connections, thus possessing certain limitations; further, it has to assemble a double connector structure on the load cells, thus increasing cost and difficulties in manufacturing.